Past
by moonlightfall
Summary: What if Regina joined the group at their search for Neal? Which secrets will get revealed? What will change for them when Regina tells her darkest secret? Who will stay by her side? This Story contains trigger warnings. SQ. Don't own OUAT.


**Chapter 1**

**TW: Child rape, Rape, attempted suicide**

"He has to be in this cave." Snow said and Regina rolled her eyes annoyed. She didn't even know why she followed Emma instead of going off on her own to find Henry. She looked down. It was wrong. When did his father became more important than Henry himself? They entered the cave and looked around interested. Hook was saying something but Regina paid him no mind. They walked through a small tunnel and then reached a huge room which looked like a bubble. Regina looked around interested. She sensed magic around her. Strong magic and it was tempting her to reach out to it. But when she tried to actually reach it something blocked her and she hissed quietly. She spotted Neal sitting in the cage on the probably other side of the bubble. Regina looked back to Emma and the rest and finally paid attention again.

"We have to tell our darkest secrets." Hook told them and Regina bit her lip. "All of them or what?" Regina asked and locked eyes with Hook and then Emma shortly. "Only one." Hook answered and Regina sighed. She thought about one secret. One that wouldn't hurt too much but was still worthy enough so they could find Henry finally. Henry was the only important thing in her mind and she sighed. She perked up when she heard about Hook kissing Emma and then his deep feelings for her. She gritted her teeth and then tamed herself again. She would never be able to have Emma. They were women. Emma wasn't gay. There were so many reasons. Regina didn't listen to whatever the two idiots were saying. She watched Emma. And she saw the hurt. She wanted to reach out to Emma and tell her that everything will be alright but she couldn't.

They all saw how a bridge started to build itself towards them from Neal's spot and when everyone looked at her expectingly Regina had to gather all her bravery. She cleared her throat and wrung her hands. "Come on, Regina. We don't have time forever." Hook said and Regina glared at him. Emma shushed him and Regina closed her eyes shortly. "S-since the moment Snow told my mother about Daniel and last week... I... I tried 37 times to end my life... mostly... mostly because I lost hope in ever finding love again that is so pure and magnificent." Regina stuttered and looked down. They all looked over to the bridge and saw that it only grew the half length. "Even if it was a hurtful secret... I think you need a second one..." Snow said and Regina gritted her teeth.

"Wait... maybe my secret will end this freaking game..." Emma said quietly and Regina looked gratefully. And after Emma's secret the bridge really finished and Emma hurried over to Neal. They tried to open it but it didn't work and they all looked back to Regina. She pressed her lips together. "Who is even saying that MY secret was the weakest? Hook's secret is weaker." Regina said and Hook looked at her. "Because you asked US if one is enough or if you need more. YOU, your majesty, have much more to tell than any of us." Hook answered and Regina clenched her fists. "Come on, Regina... I really want to get out of here." Neal whined and Emma saw that it just closed Regina off. Emma caught Regina's eyes and walked towards her slowly.

"Regina... Please... think about it... We can go searching for Henry..." Emma said and Regina looked down. There was one secret. This one secret that she somehow needed to tell someone but she just couldn't. She couldn't because she felt so dirty and powerless. Someone was suddenly gripping her biceps softly and stroked them with their thumbs. She was pulled into a hug and just leaned against this person. The person who Regina already identified as Emma. "Or you just tell me... in secret... no one needs to hear it... only the two of us." Emma whispered and Regina looked up to Emma.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and wetted her lips slightly. But even when she tried to tell her she couldn't tell her. Emma cupped Regina's cheek softly. She rested her forehead against Regina's. "N-no pity... okay?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Never... I could never feel pity for you." Emma answered quietly. Regina studied Emma's eyes. The bright green eyes which watched her with kindness and caring. "I...I g-got raped." Regina whispered and Emma's eyes widened shortly. She held Regina tighter and caressed her back softly. "W-who?" Emma asked and Regina closed her eyes. "M-my father... and L-Leopold." Regina answered and as soon as she told Emma the cage opened but they were all unable to move.

And suddenly Regina's voice boomed through the whole cave. Emma's and Regina's eyes widened directly. It was like the cave had recorded Regina's voice. Regina hid her face in Emma's neck and felt Emma's arms tightening around her body. Everyone was silent afterwards. They could move again but no one did. No one dared to. It was like if they move now the secret Regina had shared with them... it would have been 100% true. Emma stroked Regina's cheek. "You are truly the strongest woman I've ever met." Emma whispered and Regina looked at Emma surprised. Neal tried to open the cage and it only opened halfway. Emma looked over to Neal and then shortly to Hook before her gaze turned back to Regina.

Emma realized something in the moment. Yes, she loved Neal. But as old lover. As father of Henry but not as more. She maybe had kissed Hook but that was more because she felt obligated. But holding Regina so close to her like this it made her realize that she always had searched for love in the wrong places. She had always overseen the most obvious. The most obvious was now in her arms. SHE was what she always had searched for. "I think... my real secret is something else... I think.. my real secret is that... that I love Regina." Emma breathed out and Regina looked at her wide-eyed. "And I don't really care what others think." Regina looked at her and smiled slightly. Emma slowly leaned in closer and pressed her lips against Regina's lovingly.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma tightly and hesitantly kissed her back. Emma smiled into the kiss and then softly broke away. They both blushed and then looked to the others who stared at them. "But... But..." Snow mumbled and Emma shook her head. Neal had walked over to them and smiled slightly. "At least she is the youngest love interest you could have." He mumbled and Emma chuckled. "Indeed." Emma answered. "Let's get away from here." She took Regina's hand softly and led her out of the cave. Regina studied their hands and then Emma. The latter turned her head to her softly and smiled. Regina blushed and followed Emma to the camp. They settled on a bed and Emma held her while Regina tried to get over the feelings.

Emma kissed her head softly and Regina snuggled close. "I promise that you'll never have to go through that again." Emma whispered quietly to Regina who nodded. "I know." Regina answered. The others just watched them. Hook couldn't believe it. Neal knew that he really had no chance and was happy for Emma. Snow was like Hook and David didn't know if he should cry or smile about the events happening. Regina fell asleep and Emma slowly laid her down and laid down behind her. She wanted to be close to her. Emma covered them with a blanket and held her close. Snow and David too settled for bed and Neal just took Regina's bed while Hook waited as first shift.

**TBC...?**


End file.
